User blog:Troyl/Day 10 of blogging, and the mask of time is here!!!
Welcome to my 10th day of blogging! What a very special day it is. Here's the reasons why, it's my 10th day of blogging in a row, and it's the day after the day when my mask of time arrived! So let the special blog begin!!! Today for a bionicle review ill be reviewing my most favorite bionicle ever, one of my bionicle mocs!!! Nubmic, the Agori!!! Building it: Building Numbic was really fun, I had to use lotsa little connection pieces and some rods to connect his body together. Which took me like 10 trys before I configured them all correctly to make a small agori. The main part of him when building him is building a "spine" piece consisting of a few flat rods and connecters. Design: In my opinion Numbics design is AWESOME, come on, how can you not like a small guy that'll block your glatorians thornaxs in the arena? His weapon really brings out his features as an agori, because it's slim, spiked, and colored perfectly. One of the cooler bits of him is the chest plate, and his hand. The hand is made from an extremely old piece that was used as a hand on some of the 1st ever Toa. I find that the hand brings out his other features, same with the sword. When I added an extra flat rod piece in his spine little did I know it was going to make him so sturdy, it's true, he's hard pressed to fall apart and to bend or anything like that. Playability: Playability is really really good with numbic, he's just another agori to add to your agori collection so you have a slightly bigger crowd for those arena matches. When you're playing the bionicle action figure game he's even better to play with. The big body catches most every thornax that flys to your glatorian lower than the waist. Posability: Why do you even need to ask me about this, go look at the picture and see how good it is for yourself! Now onto the mask review. . . . Design: The design of the mask of time is, is, is purely awesome. you have holes that are smoothly transitioning down to a hole, and a small design the nestles exactly ontop of the eyes. The orange rusted color is the greatest color I've ever seen. When I look at this mask I think "Wow". When lego had this mask as one of the two legendary kanohi then they made it worthy of that title, now enough talk about it's beauty, let you see it for yourself. . . Sorry that the pictures are a little blurry, I got them the best I could. Well last but not least, to celebrate 10 days of blogging. I present an EXCLUSIVE, yes EXCLUSIVE (EXCLUSIVE blog contest will come around every 10 blogging days) blog contest. I want you, my blog readers, to *rate the mask of times coolness on a 1-10 scale *rate numbic's coolness on a 1-10 scale *tell me what you like most about these blogs *tell me what future contest you would like *and tell me what in bionicle inspires you to make mocs if you make mocs. wow, that's a big contest I just made, well enjoy and until next time. . . . Tally Ho!!!!!! 14:29, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Category:Blog posts